Conventional claw-type lug loaders rely on hydraulic/air actuators and rubber bands to grasp boards. The boards are typically fed to the lug loader under pressure created by a backlog. As such, the lug loaders may not function well in the absence of a backlog or with feathered edge materials. Many of the lug loaders tend to perform poorly at higher speeds, especially where the lumber is variable in width or thickness, bowed, cupped, crooked, or has a non-uniform size and shape. Finally, conventional claw-type lug loaders often mark one or more surfaces of the boards during handling. This can reduce the value of the boards.